Derrick Gunther
Derrick Gunther was a bodyguard of the Grimsborough Mayor and also the victim in Upon Reflection (Case #2). Murder Details Derrick was found in his apartment with a bullet through the back of his head. Upon autopsy, Nathan said that that the victim had been assassinated from somewhere near. Nathan also said that there were some black hair on the back of the victim's head. Some of the hair may had caught inside the gun and when it got shot, it brought the hair along to the victim's head. In short terms, Nathan concluded that since the victim does not have black hair, it came from the killer. After clearing up a mirror found on the crime scene, the mirror reflects the building rooftop opposite the murder scene. Jones saw something above there and it might be of interest. After examining the building rooftop, the team found a sniper rifle resting at the edge overlooking at the murder scene and gave it to Nathan for analysis. Nathan concluded that it was the murder weapon. Nathan asked Jones of he had examined the handle which Jones gave an excuse that they were going to do that. They collected some skin sample and gave it to Grace of analysis. Grace finds that the skin cells were fresh and finds out thats she can identify that the killer was around 40 to 50 years old. Also at the building rooftop, the team collected a tire track sample after finding it on the road. The team examined the tire tracks and concluded that the tire tracks came from a car; more importantly, a gateaway vehicle. In other words, the victim drove the car off after executing the victim. In Chapter 2, the team found a broken surveillance camera after the player suggested to look at the street again right after talking to the news reporter. The team patched the camera up and gave it to Alex to salvage the tape recorded. Alex said that the killer broke it after they saw that the camera caught him executing the victim. The salvaged tape was really in a bad quality but judging the height of the killer with the front porch awning, Alex concluded that the killer was 6 feet and 3 inches tall. In Chapter 3, the team investigated the apartment's front porch and found a torn photo in a pile of leaves. They pieced the photo up and gave it to Alex of analysis. Alex said that whoever took the photo ran away after they saw the killer looked at them. The killer tore up the photo and left it on the sidewalk. On the photo, Alex said that he can see the killer with the sniper rifle aiming at somewhere. Alex could not make out who but from what they are wearing which was partially visible, Alex said that the killer wears black clothing. Killer and Motives The killer was a rebel against the Grimsborough society named Patrick Polaski. Patrick killed Derrick to show how powerful he is and how much he hates the Mayor. Patrick also killed Derrick because he was always mistreating him every time he passed by the Mayor's house. One day, Patrick, with a sniper rifle, headed up the roof of the opposite house of Patrick's apartment. He waited for the right time and shot him through his head. At the Court of Law, Patrick who showed no regret for the manslaughter, was sent to State Authority level to determine his sentence by Judge Hall. Outside the court, Jones said that Patrick's actions were unforgivable and a true menace to Grimsborough. Jones also said that the murder of Derrick gave a really dark day for Grimsborough. Case Appearances *Upon Reflection (Case #2)